metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Trooper
Haven Troopers, also known as FROGS, were an army of elite, female soldiers equipped with powered suits that operated under Liquid Ocelot's direct command. They also accompanied members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit who acted independently. History In 2014, the FROGS ambushed Rat Patrol Team 01 and Old Snake at the Advent Palace in the Middle East. A fierce gunfight ensued, in which they demonstrated their impressive abilities of gunplay and acrobatic prowess, but ultimately Snake and his comrades emerged victorious. They next encountered Snake in South America, once again ambushing him inside a small cabin and then patrolling some densely forested areas that Snake was forced to navigate through as he tracked Naomi Hunter. They were under the direct command of BB member Laughing Octopus in this particular case. In Eastern Europe, they attempted to stop the van carrying Big Boss's remains. In addition, a small squad of FROGS aboard Liquid Ocelot's getaway ship gunned down surrounding forces of soldiers who had been incapacitated by Liquid's power over their nanomachines. They later appeared on Shadow Moses Island, hunting for Snake during a strong blizzard as he fought Crying Wolf. Should all of the FROGS have been eliminated, Wolf had the option of calling for more reinforcements. The elite soldiers made their final appearance aboard Liquid's Arsenal Gear-class warship, Outer Haven, during its battle with the USS Missouri. They were deployed in large numbers, meticulously searching every nook and cranny of the ship for intruders, never breaking formation nor letting down their guard. Besides completely covering the deck of the ship, they also attacked Snake just prior to his battle with Screaming Mantis. Additionally, a unit (using only their machetes) was held at bay by Raiden in order to allow Snake to reach the inner bowels of the ship. After Snake and Otacon destroyed the Patriot AIs, the FROGS suffered a severe mental breakdown. The survivors were later rescued by the Marines and Army aboard the USS Missouri. Afterwards, they were presumably arrested and imprisoned for taking part in Liquid's insurrection. Abilities The Haven Troopers' characteristic heightened jumping ability and use of a catapult to launch themselves into the atmosphere and effect a dynamic entry earned them their nickname of "FROGS." They also possessed the ability to cling onto walls, allowing them to gain leverage over targets in urban environments, the mechanism of which was speculated to employ van der Waals force. SOP and the nanomachines within their bodies allowed only a minimal psychological deviation from baseline values, meaning that these units felt essentially no emotion in combat. Upon their death, those internal nanomachines would combust, leaving them fully carbonized within seconds. However, their nanomachines still retained some functionality after death, as demonstrated by Screaming Mantis's ability to manipulate them. Weapons The Haven Troopers were mostly armed with the FN P90, a Belgian-made Personal Defense Weapon System, to combat enemies from short to medium ranges. The 5.7mm rounds used in the P90 have high velocity and low impact, while they have low shock and lack the stopping power of other rounds such as the .45ACP used by the Mk. 23 and Operator, they are designed to penetrate body armor with ease. When serving as snipers, their weapon of choice was the DSR-1 sniper rifle, often used by German Special Forces. Due to its bullpup design, the DSR-1 is shorter than most bolt-action marksmen rifles while retaining good power and accuracy. As their sidearm, the Haven Troopers used the Five-seveN 5.7mm pistol. It uses the same ammunition as the P90, benefiting from its accuracy and armor piercing capabilities despite being a handgun. For Close Quarters Combat, they used a machete knife that was attached to their right thigh plate carrier, and a garrotte to viciously strangle an opponent when countering any unarmed attacks, as well as several small throwing knives similar to the ones used by Vamp. They have also been seen wielding XM25 airburst grenade launchers. Behind the scenes Unlike regular PMC troops in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, the all-female FROGS obviously cannot be knocked unconscious by grabbing their crotch after a body search (it turns into a grope). If Snake attempts this, the soldier will yell "Pervert!" "You idiot!" or "You men are all the same!" and retaliate with an incapacitating kick. Shooting FROGS with Emotive Ammo will cause them to immediately faint, unlike normal PMC troops, who will succumb to the associated emotion for a short time, prior to passing out. If the player equips the Big Boss FaceCamo, the FROGS will immediately faint upon seeing it, unlike the PMCs who crouch and scream in fear, mimicking the effects of Screaming Emotive Ammo. This makes it a suitable item to use during the Advent Palace ambush in Act 1, and the boarding of Outer Haven in Act 5. It is unknown why Liquid Ocelot chose to have an all female unit of personal body guards. Whether data on the BB Corps' performance inspired him to have all Haven Troopers be women (assuming the former were recruited earlier), or he shared the views of Sniper Wolf, pointing out that "women naturally make better soldiers," isn't specified either. Some fans have speculated that this could be a reverse-sexist view among the Konami staff, which portray attractive women as a product of Amazonian-styled fantasy, with both the FROGS and BB members. On the right side of their helmets, FROGS have their own unit designation number painted on. Known numbers include 03, 67, 56, and 14. This may suggest that they themselves are regimented just like any other military unit. Although the Haven Troopers themselves are not playable in Metal Gear Online, the player can, as a female character, acquire a full set of Haven Trooper armor should the player both have the SCENE expansion pack, and have 20000 rwd to pay for it. Gallery Screenshot from 2012-05-17 15:33:27.png|A Haven Trooper Is helped onboard a rescue boat by Marines and Army. Screenshot from 2012-05-17 15:38:39.png|An injured Haven Trooper is hospitalized by Marines and Army aboard the USS Missouri . SUDAMÉRICA SENDERO MONTAÑA ORILLA RÍO 5.jpg|A Haven Trooper aims her FN FiveSeven Pistol. OUTER HAVEN PROA BARCO 8.jpg|A Haven Trooper hunts Solid Snake. Screenshot from 2012-05-17 15:58:58.png|A group of Haven Troopers onboard a rescue boat after their mental breakdown when the Patriot AI is destroyed. Screenshot from 2012-05-17 16:05:37.png|A Haven Troopers powered armor disentegrates upon her death. Machete.jpg|A machete similar to those used by A Haven Troopers. -P90.jpg|A P90 similar to those used by Haven Troopers. SUDAMÉRICA SENDERO MONTAÑA ORILLA RÍO 6.jpg|A holster that is used by Haven Troopers to store their machetes. Screenshot from 2012-05-17 15:54:28.png|Several Haven Troopers on a boat with Marines. Sources * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database (Haven Soldiers) de:Outer Haven Troopers Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Private Military Companies